User talk:Callum Fawsitt
__TOC__ Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:34, January 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:Subject Here Hi Callum, Your CM calendar slot has just been applied :) And yes, it will be for the next 24 hours, so it will end at around 00:30 AM (UTC) on February 1st. Enjoy your time with the chat mod privileges :) 05:37, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Minor edits Hi Callum, When making small changes on artices (categorizing, changing links, changing paragraphs' order, etc.), please make sure to check the "Minor edit" checkbox above the Publish button. Also, please note that the article Items (Item redirects to it) is a soft redirect which is meant to direct people to the pages Clothing, Furniture and Category:Items. Therefore it shouldn't be linked to from pages, with an exception of cases on which it's needed for some reason. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:17, January 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:Subject Here Hi Callum, I'm not sure if i understand you correctly. If what you ask is about a June CM cal, there are curretly no plans for making one in June. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:26, February 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:Best Penguin on Wikia Thanks so much for the kind words! I'm flattered. It's pretty gratifying to me that you and others find me helpful, I try a lot to be as helpful I can be each day on this wiki. By the way, thank you for saying I'd be a good admin. It means a lot! Kallie Jo (talk) 00:12, February 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:CONGRATULATIONS KALLIE! Thank you so much for the kind words! It means a lot. Also, thanks for supporting me, and asking so many questions (yes, I am thanking you for that; when users need help with something, I can help them, and that makes me feel good). I didn't expect it to come so soon either. Thanks for the compliments, and yes, I am enjoying being admin so far :) Kallie Jo (talk) 19:46, February 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Thanks So Much Kallie! No problem. And thank you for the compliments :) the code is . To get the full file name, you need to go to the file's page (e.g. File:Agadoo_.ogg) and click the file's name which appears right under whatever type of media you uploaded. If you did it right, you should be lead to http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/b/b9/Agadoo_.ogg, or a url beginning with images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/. The part after http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/ is what you want to copy and paste in the EmbedMusic template. So, it would be like . Kallie Jo (talk) 00:42, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Since a recent update you can use the file name instead of the full file path. But please note that you are not allowed to use songs with words for that, with exception of music by Club Penguin which is also available in Club Penguin itself. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:28, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Also congratulations for making your 600th edit! Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:29, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, thanks for that P-P. That makes it a lot easier. Kallie Jo (talk) 18:23, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Problem Hi Callum, There are issues all aroung wikia. Most of them are now fixed, but there are still some problems with the chat rooms. It would probably be fixed by the next 24-48 hours. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:21, February 18, 2014 (UTC) RE:Dissapointed and Problems with when my CM day starts Hi Callum, No problem- we'll start your slot at this time. I see the notice in the calendar page- i'll made it bolder to prevent any misunderstandings. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:46, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Reply I did not mean the name of the page should have been different: if that was the case, I would have simply moved the page. I meant rather that Spike Hike was referring to the FIFA World Cup in real life, that has no relevance to Club Penguin. It's a pretty huge event that's happening soon, so it's not a surprise he brought it up. Kallie Jo (talk) 18:51, March 13, 2014 (UTC) You Are Invited You are invited to join the Story Writing Contest and the winning price is 7day free Membership. The contest will be over in 3rd of April. I have also participated in the contest, the contest need more contestants. So Click Here to participate. [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 16:01, March 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:NO CM's on Chat Room! Hi Callum, Thank you for providing this information. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:39, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi Callum Fawsitt --'Kyfur' (talk) 11:08, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Chat issue Hi Callum, Sorry i have to type it here, but i don't wan't to spam the chat feed with the "has logged in & out" messages of mine :P Anyway, i don't think it's such a problem after all on this case or something to bother about. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:51, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Callum Fawsitt!!! Thanks for the award! It is awesome! Thanks for being nice to me! And thanks for protecting me! --'Kyfur' (talk) 05:43, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:17, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Remember to Reuse, Reduce, and Recycle! Sillybudz! Talk 2 meh.. My news :) 00:13, April 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Happy Easter Kallie I had a good Easter, thanks for asking! :) Hope yours was as good as mine. Kallie Jo (talk) 00:33, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 RE:Happy Easter P-P! Hi Callum, Thanks for the postcard :) Have a happy easter too! Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:46, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day and Easter from JWPengie :) JWPengie is Cat ' ' Dog! 12:40, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much for the postcard!!! I like it so much!! :) --'Kyfur' (talk) 00:25, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Late Happy Earth Day! Hi Callum, Have a late happy earth day! And thanks for the cool postcard :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:53, April 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:Happy Earth Day JW! Hey happy Earth Day to you too ;) JWPengie is Cat ' ' Dog! 11:26, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Edit Warring Capital letters in an edit summary = drama. Reverting conflict without explanation = drama. 2 of the above = admins will be more suspicious of your actions. The Music Jam 2014 could start in June 26 and carry on to the best of July, for example. Polo Field did not give specifics that the party would start in July. He said "Summer 2014". Summer = June, July, and August. There is no reason for reverting my edits and for removing relevant information. It is better to be factual on a CP wikia article than biased. We can't tell the future and have to rely well on the facts we have. Thank You! :) ~ Perapin (Contact) 00:46, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Music Jam Page Hey, Callum. You still didn't have to add the period there. There's no problem with creating a new page over a page that was deleted, and it would've had to be renamed eventually. :P -- 01:04, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :On another note, I've seen the edit war that took place between you and other users on this same page. I have reverted your edit since the party could take place in any of the summer months. If you don't agree with something on an article, please take the discussion to the article's talk page or a user's talk page rather than the edit summary. :Thanks and have a good day, :-- 01:32, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Igloo Contest Voting Started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Igloo_Contest and The voting will be over after 6 days (30th April!) You are invited to vote for The Best Igloo and may the best one win! All the Contestants (Your Friends) are waiting for your Votes! Please Vote! ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Igloo Backyard;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Puffle Food;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Puffle Party, ]] 15:19, April 24, 2014 (UTC)'''